Gold Coin
Gold Coin is a supervillian group composed of Thai ex-nationals.Thai ex-national parahumans from a group that fled their country when neighboring countries began exerting pressure and attempted to kidnap or indoctrinate them. Gold Coin turned mercenary, and ultimately villainous. - PRT Quest (Anchorage) Their canonicty is uncertain. PRT Quest ... is not true canon. Some of the core cast of characters can be considered ‘true’ Wormverse characters, but it’s best not to consider it as Parahumans history.- Parahumans.net FAQPeriastron & some of the other PRT Quest villains were player-generated via. the early Weaverdice system, and were consequently somewhat broken. I don't count PRT Quest in canon, really, or only ambiguously, for much this reason.Archived on SpacebattlesPRT Quest is canon but the events of the PRT Quest never happened. It was all a vision that Roullette saw and vision put her in a coma, though not before writing down as much as she could. - Archived on Spacebattles Modus operandi Gold Coin primarily deals in opium and weapons, but they also work with related groups to push a doctrine called ‘Laththi Prasath’, a pseudo-militant belief system that their homes are sovereign and any territory they claim is separate from the rules of the rest of the world, with the implicit idea that they can claim a new territory as their home.Gold Coin deals primarily in opium and weapons. Reports say that Gold Coin and related groups are pushing a doctrine called ‘Laththi Prasath’ in other locations, a pseudomilitant belief system that their homes are sovereign and any territory they claim is separate from the rules of the rest of the world. The implicit idea is that they can claim a new territory as their home. Thus far it has not caused undue issues, beyond questions of legality. - PRT Quest (Anchorage) Structure Originally part of a group that fled their country after neighboring countries tried to kidnap or indoctrinate them, Gold Coin turned mercenary, and ultimately villainous. The group in Anchorage as described here is but an offshoot from a larger group with the same name, only representing a fraction of the forces that Gold Coin has at its disposal. Gold Coin was active in Anchorage for six years'Trendscraper: Weigh in, Anchorage: Gold Coin Spent?' With the appearance of the PRT, we’ve simultaneously seen the disappearance of Gold Coin, the Thai-immigrate gang who have had a presence in Anchorage for the last six years. Sources suggest that street corners once run by Gold Coin are being temporarily commandeered by the Russian Bratva, selling their own brands and drugs during Gold Coin’s absence... - PRT: Department Sixty Four [Worm Quest - Page 50] before departing to see to issues in New Siam (former Thailand),► World News: Open Fighting in New Siam Chinese Union-Imperial soldiers backed by their parahuman, paramilitary soldiers, have engaged in warfare with New Siam, formerly Thailand. Diplomacy and negotiations ceased as a spate of terrorist attacks targeted ambassadors and political figures on both sides. Neighboring regions tense, each preparing to pick sides, with the sociopolitical landscape and the C.U.I. powerhouse a constant… - PRT: Department Sixty Four [Worm Quest - Page 69] although the presence of the Elite might be the true cause instead.Gold Coin has left, and we remain unsure if it’s because of the Elite or simply because of goings-on in their home country. - PRT: Department Sixty Four, thread II [Worm Quest - Page 85] They are expected to return.Note: At present, Gold Coin appears to be overseas, seeing to issues in New Siam. They are expected to return. - PRT Quest (Anchorage) Members Besides the regular members of the group listed below, Gold Coin habitually changes out additional members who they have on hand.An offshoot of a larger group of the same name, this group represents only a fraction of the forces that Gold Coin has at its disposal and habitually change out the additional members who they have on hand. The regular members of the group are listed below, but expect others. - PRT Quest (Anchorage) All regular members are Masters, or have some Master ability.Gold Coin. Cape refugees turned criminal. Guns, more drugs. You can see why Walsh is your second in command, with experience in narcotics. He might have insights into operations or effective countermeasures. All master-class, or with some master ability. Tactically, your first impression is that it's less about controlling people, and more about controlling entire areas. Keep people out of one area, use people in another, leverage, control a situation, and so on. They're less likely to be as disciplined as the Bratva, but they were capes before they came over from Thailand. They had experience in fights. They may well be coordinated. - PRT: Department Sixty Four [Worm Quest - Page 14] The real names of the group members are unknown. Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Villains Category:Anchorage